Fuorilegge
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Disetrap tidaklah selalu merupakan hal yang buruk, tapi jika itu bukan merupakan hal yang baik, itu berarti adalah hal yang sangat-sangatlah buruk. — Ayane, Naoto, Naoki.


**Disclaimer  
Persona 4 © ATLUS **

**Note: Slight Chara-bashing, contains OOCness, & Slight AR  
**

**

* * *

**

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4

—Fuorilegge —

* * *

_Pertanyaan:_

_Sudahkah kau mengenali semua teman sekelasmu?

* * *

_

Mungkin inilah kali pertama gadis itu mengenal dia secara langsung.

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di lorong, ia membawa dua buah ember berisi air di kedua tangannya. Jika seseorang bertanya kenapa gadis itu melakukan itu? Jawabannya sudah jelas, dia sedang disetrap. Gadis pendek dengan cirri-ciri rambut hitam dengan mata sayu, serta warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya itu kini hanya bisa menyesali latihan semalaman suntuk yang dia lakukan kemarin. Dan saat ini, dia harus menikmati hadiah yang dia peroleh dari guru yang mengajar jam pertama hari itu.

Baik siapa nama guru itu?

Oh, maaf guru itu tidak punya nama yang sah, bisa dibilang dia adalah… seorang wanita yang muncul berulang kali di dalam buku-buku terkenal.

Di satu era, dia muncul sebagai seorang perempuan yang memberikan buah apel dengan baik hatinya kepada perempuan bernama Cinderella, ada kalanya dia dikenal sebagai gadis yang menjual mesin jahit secara gratis kepada seorang putri yang tidak pernah melihatnya, tidak hanya itu, dia juga selalu nampak di hari Halloween sebagai seorang yang datang dengan menunggang sapu, atau, di Jepang, dia selalu disebut-sebut di salah satu tradisinya dimana anak-anak melempar kacang sambil menyerukan namanya, yaitu…

"Keberuntungan di dalam, Kashiwagi-sensei diluar!"

Iya, di era ini dia dikenal sebagai guru terseksi di Yasogami Highschool bernama Noriko Kashiwagi.

Sepanjang sejarah Yasogami, dia adalah guru wanita yang paling terkenal, dimana tidak ada satupun murid yang tidak mengenal namanya, wajahnya, ciri-cirinya, hobinya, dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah seorang guru yang jujur, yang terbuka dengan semua muridnya, dan seorang guru yang mencintai murid-muridnya, sehingga dia tidak pernah memberikan hukuman kepada muridnya, ia adalah guru murah hati yang selalu hanya memberikan hadiah penuh kasihnya kepada para murid yang kurang tertib.

Seperti murid yang satu ini..

* * *

Gadis bernama Matsunaga Ayane itu kini telah menghela nafasnya yang kesekian kalinya dalam penyesalan. Terlambat bangun dan berdiri selama satu jam di lorong, dengan bonus membawa ember penuh air bukanlah hal yang ringan bagi gadis berukuran kecil sepertinya. Dia harap dia bisa memutar balikkan waktu, dan kembali ke tadi pagi, sehingga ia bisa bangun lebih awal dan datang tepat waktu.

Atau jika seorang bijak bermarga Hanamura akan menyarankan, "Boloslah pelajaran pertama, karena Kashiwagi-sensei yang mengajar!"

Dan sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam penyesalan.

"Huuuuaaaaahmm…"

Gadis berambut hitam itu memalingkan pandangannya ke asal uapan itu.

Iya, ia tidak sendirian di situ, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang murid lain yang menemani dia berdiri di luar kelas, kecuali bahwa dia tidak membawa ember di kedua tangannya. Murid yang mengenakan topi itu menoleh ke arah Ayane, "Ah, maaf, aku kurang tidur kemarin malam.."

Ayane mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa, Shirogane-san.."

Murid bernama Shirogane Naoto itu membalas sopan santun rekan sepenghukumannya dengan sebuah anggukan, "Jadi… apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Matsunaga-san? Sungguh jarang aku melihatmu terlambat, apalagi dengan kantung mata seperti itu."

Ayane menggeleng, "Aku hanya kurang tidur karena kebanyakan berlatih saxophone kemarin malam. Kamu sendiri, Shirogane-san? Setahuku kamu tidak terlambat.."

"Wanita itu menangkapku sedang tidur di kelas—

"Dengan air liur di pipi, lengkapnya."

Kedua murid itu mengubah arah pandangan mereka kepada orang ketiga yang berdiri di sebelah Naoto. Seorang murid lain yang juga berada di lorong itu oleh karena sedikit hadiah penuh kasih dari Kashiwagi-sensei. Orang ketiga yang turut menjadi rekan sehidup semati itu berpenampilan layaknya seorang murid SMA biasa—sedikit membosankan. Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari murid itu adalah rambutnya yang cukup ajaib, dimana semua poninya telah menghilang, diratakan dengan bagian tengah rambutnya, sehingga bagian belakang kepalanyalah yang tebal oleh karena rambut.

Oh, dia bukanlah orang yang aneh, dia hanya terinspirasi dengan salah satu iklan yang terkenal di televisi… apa yang mereka katakan? Kutahu yang kumau.

Tahanan ketiga yang menerima kasih sayang Noriko Kashiwagi itu adalah Naoki.

"Jadi, kenapa kau disini juga, Konishi-san? Biar kutebak, kau juga tertangkap basah melanggar salah satu tata tertib oh-si-maha-benar-Kashiwagi-sensei bukan?" Tebak Naoto.

Orang ketiga itu menggeleng, ia tertawa kecil sebagai reaksinya, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang tertangkap basah melanggar peraturan si oh-si-maha-pengasih-Sasawaki-sensei itu tahu. Aku berbeda denganmu yang dihukum karena bersalah, aku menyerahkan diriku dan memilih untuk berada disini karena aku tidak tahan akan mendengar sabda guru itu tahu!" Jawab siswa tahun pertama itu dengan bangga.

'_Bilang saja kau ingin membolos…' _pikir tahanan pertama.

'_Dan kamu salah menyebutkan namanya lho, bukankah sudah tiga bulan kita diajari olehnya?_'batin tahanan kedua.

Suara-suara batiniah para siswa-siswi tidak tertib itu tidak lama kemudian segera teralihkan dengan hadirnya orang keempat—yang sama-sama tidak diundang tentunya. Ketiga tahanan itu melihat orang keempat, yang mereka harap juga adalah tahanan lain yang akan menemani mereka menikmati hadiah manis dari guru mereka tersayang. Namun harapan tetaplah harapan belaka, sebab tamu keempat yang tidak diundang itu bukanlah rekan kelas mereka, seorang prajurit lain dari divisi yang sama.

Melainkan seorang kavalier senior.

Prajurit yang berusia setahun lebih banyak dari para prajurit (nakal) lainnya itu melihat ke arah tiga orang itu. Satu, sedang nampak menderita dengan ember di kedua tangannya dan dua yang lainnya pantas dibilang malas, atau tidak berminat, dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan, atau bahkan Naoki yang duduk di lantai dengan seenaknya. Senior berambut biru yang biasa dipanggil oleh para sahabatnya (atau hanya 'sahabatnya' saja) sebagai Ichijou Kou itu melihat dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan pada tiga anak nakal itu.

"Oh, hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disitu?" Tanya si kavalier senior ramah.

Tahanan pertama yang berambut hitam mencoba untuk menjawabnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Apalagi yang kira-kira seorang murid kerjakan di lorong sekolah dengan dua ember di tangan jika bukan dihukum oleh guru? Atau, oh, mungkin saja murid itu memang memiliki sedikit hobi yang unik untuk menggunakan ember sebagai pengganti barbel atau semacamnya—tentu tidak.

Di lain tangan, tahanan ketiga lah yang melancangi tahanan yang lain untuk menjawab. "Dihukum tentunya, kau kira kami sedang asik kencan atau semacamnya disini?"

Tentu, seorang prajurit divisi junior yang tidak sopan.

Namun kavalier senior itu tertawa sopan untuk meresponnya, "Aku hanya bercanda kok, tentunya aku bisa menebak apa yang kalian lakukan. Betul 'kan? Pangeran detektif, lalu Konishi Naoki dan…"

"Matsunaga Ayane…" jelas tahanan kedua.

Kou menjawabnya, "Ah, iya, anggota klub musik bukan? Aku sering melihatmu dengan Souji. Lalu, aku sendiri adalah—

"Maniak basket mesum, penggemar Chie-senpai yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.." Tebak tahanan ketiga.

"Dan jika tidak dilupakan… pedofil?" tambah tahanan kedua.

Dan dalam hatinya, Kou bersumpah ia akan membunuh Souji ketika bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tahanan pertama—Ayane Matsunaga, memilih untuk diam, dan jika bisa memilih, dia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mendengarkan firman suci dari Kashiwagi-sensei daripada ia terlibat kedua teman sekelasnya yang sedang mengejek, menyindir—bukan, mempermalukan, _menghancur_ _leburkan_ seniornya dengan membongkar rahasianya yang (sebenarnya) _juga_ ia dengar dari Souji-senpai.

Dan di saat yang sama pula, Souji Seta, merasa ingin—bukan—_harus_ membolos ekstrakurikuler basket untuk hari itu, dan mungkin juga seterusnya.

* * *

Lorong itu sunyi, cukup sunyi untuk membiarkan detektif bermata biru itu untuk mendengarkan suara jam tangannya sendiri. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh empat menit, pertanda bahwa masih ada enam belas menit lagi hingga waktu 'istimewa' yang harus mereja nikmati berakhir—atau jika Kashiwagi-sensei tidak memperpanjang sendiri waktu berfirmannya. Sementara terkadang angin yang tidak berbunyi mengalir melewati kulitnya, ia terkadang menguap, dan mendengar uapan dari Konishi Naoki yang berada di sampingnya, dan detektif bermata biru itu sungguh bersyukur Matsunaga Ayane tidaklah ikut menguap, atau ia berani bertaruh ia tidak akan lagi menguap di tempat itu.

Ia mungkin akan tidur berdiri disitu.

Sesekali waktu, ia akan mendengar Naoki menggumam kata yang diulang-ulang berupa "Bosan, bosan…" di tengah-tengah uapannya, dan tak lama kemudian ia akan mendengar respon dari Ayane berupa "enam belas menit lagi, empat belas menit lagi." Begitu seterusnya.

Dan detektif itu sangatlah bosan.

Naoto Shirogane berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan rasa bosan dan rasa kantuk itu, dan satu-satunya ide yang ia peroleh adalah dengan mengajak bicara rekan penjaranya. Ia menoleh kepada orang bosan pertama yang bermata sayu, ia memikirkan topik apa yang kira-kira bisa ia bahas untuk membuang waktu. Dari situ, ia teringat perkataan si pedo—Ichijou Kou yang mengatakan bahwa ia berada di klub musik.

"Jadi, Matsunaga-san, kamu pandai memainkan alat musik?" Mulai Naoto.

"Ti-tidak juga, aku hanya belajar saxophone, dan sedikit mencoba piano saat ini.." Jawab Ayane dengan sedikit bergetar, "Itupun aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam menggunakan saxophone.." Tambahnya.

Naoto menjawabnya dengan sopan, "Hoo, kelihatannya menarik ya? Aku sedikit tertarik dengan seni akhir-akhir ini.."

Bibir gadis bermata sayu itu terangkat pelan-pelan, "Aku rasa sebaiknya kau mencobanya, aku rasa kau berbakat kok Shirogane-san.."

Detektif itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin berbakat dengan hal semacam itu, selama ini aku jauh lebih memercayai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan logika. Hal seni macam musik, atau semacamnya bukanlah hal yang—

Sebelum detektif itu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, omongannya dipotong oleh tetangganya yang berdiri sepenghukuman dengannya, "Daripada musik, seni pertama yang sebaiknya kau pelajari adalah seni berpakaian. Murid macam apa yang setiap hari datang ke sekolah dengan mengenakan topi sepanjang hari?" Katanya sinis seraya Konishi muda itu mengambil topi biru yang menempel di atas kepala Naoto dengan paksa.

Tahanan kedua itu segera dengan marah menarik kembali topinya yang kini berada di tangan tahanan ketiga, "Kembalikan!" serunya jengkel. Naoki memanglah lelaki, namun itu tidak menjamin bahwa ia pasti unggul dari Naoto dalam hal fisik, dan kedua tahanan itu saling berebut topi biru itu di kedua pasang tangan mereka. Ayane sempat berpikir untuk melerai mereka, namun ia tidak cukup berani untuk berbicara di tengah-tengah kedua teman sekelasnya yang emosian itu.

Kekuatan tangan mereka berdua sama kuat, sedangkan topi biru itu terbuat dari bahan yang begitu ringan, begitu lemah, sehingga daya tarik dari dua arah yang begitu kuat itu dengan mulus merobek topi biru Naoto—topi biru _kesayangan_ Naoto itu dengan indahnya. Sementara setengah sobekan itu berada di tangan Sang pemilik, lalu setengah yang lain terlempar ke luar jendela sekolah (dimana saat ini mereka berada di lantai dua) dan terjatuh tidak terlihat lagi di pepohonan di belakang sekolah.

Detektif bermata biru itu kini hanya diam memandang fragmen dari topi miliknya dengan mata hampa sementara Naoki hanya bisa terjatuh dan melongo di lantai sekolah itu, tidak sadar apa yang baru saja telah mereka berdua perbuat—apa yang baru saja _ia _perbuat. Matsunaga Ayane, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sejauh yang ia ingat dan ia tahu, detektif itu tidak pernah, tidak pernah _sekalipun_ datang ke sekolah tanpa mengenakanan topinya. Seperti orang bilang, dimana ada tulang, disitu ada darah—dimana ada Naoto Shirogane, disitu ada topi birunya.

Dan kini topi biru itu telah rusak… robek, dan hilang.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu itu bergeser terbuka, sebuah musik bagi para anak nakal yang datang tidak pada waktunya atau berperilaku tidak seharusnya. Sementara Noriko Kashiwagi yang telah selesai dengan khotbahnya berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas itu tanpa memandang kepada para anak yang telah menerima 'kasih sayang'nya. Guru bersejarah panjang itu berjalan dengan riangnya ke arah toilet untuk membenahkan _make up_nya, sementara _dua_ tahanan wanita tadi masuk perlahan ke dalam kelas mereka.

Dan di dalam hatinya, Ayane Matsunaga bersumpah tidak akan berani menyentuh—apalagi mengambil topi biru itu seumur hidupnya, jika seandainya teman sekelasnya itu suatu hari nanti telah memperbaiki atau membelinya lagi.

—_Fin—

* * *

_

**A/N:**

HELL~O! Tetsu disini, dan telah berdiri di atas panggung berwarna merah jambu dengan tangan terbuka jika anda siap melempari saya dengan tomat, cabe atau benda-benda lainnya. Ok, saya tahu ini fic saya yang benar-benar tidak jelas, karakternya OOC, ceritanya enggak penting, alurnya enggak rapi, mana endingnya nggantung lagi. A-apapun deh, hajar saya, lempari saya, asal jangan bunuh saya atau congkel mata saya, saya masih membutuhkannya untuk membaca fic lainnya.

Upacara Jepang yang dituliskan di awal fic adalah upacara _Setsubun_ jika saya tidak salah ingat, dimana anak-anak kecil biasanya—seperti yang dideskripsikan di atas—melempar kacang ke dalam dan ke luar rumah sambil berteriak sesuatu yang saya rasa bisa kalian tebak.

Oh, maaf, saya memang sedikit _banyak_ menyindir Kashiwagi disini, saya mohon maaf kepada fansnya jika tidak suka.

Mengenai Ichijou Kou, aku rasa semua sudah tahu bahwa dia menyukai Chie, jadi saya rasa tidak ada yang merasa heran dengan umpatan-umpatan Naoki diatas. Mesum dan pedofil itu hanya bisa dideteksi jika anda mengikuti event hari minggunya yang saya lupa di bagian mana, yang jelas ada _slight hint_ pedo-ness di event itu (atau setidaknya saya merasa begitu). Para fans Ichijou Kou, saya mohon maaf karena merusak imejnya.

Etoo, jika para pembaca berkenan… R&R, C&C?

**edit:** pembetulan masal untuk marga Naoki yang seharusnya Konishi dan bukan Saki, thanks untuk **Toganeshiro-chan, Shina Suzuki, Dark Hayato Arisato, **dan **Iwanishi Nana **atas pemberitahuannya.


End file.
